fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Minigry (FNaF3)
Czy szukałeś Minigier dla drugiej części gry? Minigry to jeden z głównych mechanizmów, na których opiera się gra Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Gra oferuje nam 2 typy minigier, otrzymywane dzięki przechodzeniu poszczególnych nocy, oraz drugie, otrzymywane dzięki wykonywaniu pewnych czynności. Podpowiedzi dotyczące drugiego typu minigier znajdują się w nocnych minigrach, w Holu Zachodnim. Nocne Minigry Noc Pierwsza Po przejściu nocy pierwszej, pojawiamy się w starym, zniszczonym lokalu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza jako Freddy Fazbear. Budynek wygląda na opuszczony. W tle słychać dźwięki burzy, dach przecieka a po podłodze poruszają się szczury. Drzwi do łazienek oraz kuchnii są zabite deskami. Idąc do przodu, możemy natknąć się na poruszającego się po lokalu Shadow Freddy'ego. Pojawi się wtedy napis "FOLLOW ME" (pl. Idź za mną). Animatronik wejdzie do Safe Roomu, jednak my nie będziemy mogli tam wejść. W lewym dolnym rogu pojawi się czerwony napis "ERR" a gdy odsuniemy się, z pokoju wyjdzie Purple Guy, który zaatakuje nas i rozłoży na części. Powtarza się to podczas kolejnych nocnych minigier (oprócz ostatniej, piątej). Zmienia się tylko Animatronik i podpowiedzi. Zanim pójdziemy do tego pokoju, możemy zobaczyć, że w Holu Zachodnim znajdują się podpowiedzi dotyczące minigier, które będziemy mogli włączyć w następnej nocy. Po lewej stronie za ścianą pojawia się napis "BBDBLCLICK", który tłumaczy nam jak włączyć minigrę "BB's Air Adventure". Po prawej stronie pojawi się kombinacja klawiszy, która kieruje nas do minigry "Mangle's Quest". Noc Druga Sceneria tej minigry jest identyczna jak do pierwszej nocy, oprócz tego, że tym razem wcielamy się w Bonnie'go. Oprócz Animatronika i podpowiedzi w tej minigrze nie zmienia się nic w porównaniu do poprzedniej minigry. Podpowiedź tej nocy również znajduje się w Holu Zachodnim. Tym razem są to cztery cupcake'i, które tłumaczą nam jak włączyć minigrę "Chica's Party". Noc Trzecia Podczas tej minigry, jesteśmy Chicą, znów pojawia się Shadow Freddy, który prowadzi nas do Safe roomu. Podpowiedzią tej nocy jest ciąg liczb "395248", który pozwala nam aktywować minigrę "STAGE01". Noc Czwarta Tym razem wcielamy się w Foxy'ego. Tej nocy podpowiedź jest następująca: Shadow Bonnie. Noc Piąta W grze gramy płaczącym, martwym dzieckiem (najprawdopodobniej Marionetką lub Golden Freddy'm) i musimy wejść do pokoju z Purple Guy'em. Wygląda on na przestraszonego. Wyjście z pokoju jest zasłonięte przez 4 płaczące, martwe dzieci (symbolizują one Bonnie'go, Chicę, Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego). Musimy zapędzić Purple Guy'a do kostiumu Springtrap'a. Kiedy to zrobimy, wszystkie dzieci znikają, a Purple Guy zostaje zmiażdżony w stroju Springtrap'a, co skutkuje jego śmiercią. Minigry dzieci Minigry dzieci są minigrami, które wymagają od gracza wykonanie pewnych czynności, grając w poszczególne noce. Za wykonanie zadań w tych minigrach, gracz otrzymuje trzecią, dodatkową gwiazdkę i odblokowuje się dobre zakończenie gry w nocy piątej. BB's Adventure BB's Adventure to minigra dowolnej nocy. Podpowiedź na temat tej minigry pojawia się po wygraniu nocy pierwszej gry. W zachodnim holu, Freddy Fazbear jest w stanie zauważyć po lewej ścianie napis "bbdbclick", który oznacza, że należy dwukrotnie nacisnąć na plakat Balloon Boy'a w CAM08, co odblokuje minigre. W minigrze jesteśmy Balloon Boy'em i znajdujemy się w pokoju pełnym balonów. Jego celem jest zebranie balonów i dotarcie do wyjścia. 'Pierwsze wyjście' Gdy Balloon Boy zbierze wszystkie balony w pokoju, pojawi się wyjście. Jednak, licznik na górze powie, że wciąż brakuje jednego balonu. 'Drugie wyjście' Balloon Boy powinien skierować się na platformę po lewej stronie pokoju. Znajduje się tam niewidzialne przejście i animatronik spadnie. Idąc w prawo, animatronik znajdzie się w miejscu, gdzie w tle można zobaczyć płaczące cienie BB oraz wielki cień Mangle. Przechodząc w prawo, animatronik znajdzie ostatni, pulsujący balon. Zdobycie go kończy się odblokowaniem balonów w minigrach. 'Zakończenie z ciastem' Po zakończeniu drugiego wyjścia i ostatniego wyjścia w Mangle Quest, gracz musi ponownie włączyć tą minigrę i przejść niewidzialnym przejściem. Na jego drodze pojawią sie balony, które zaprowadzą go na platformę ze smutnym dzieckiem. Podejście do niego spowoduje pojawienie się tortu i zwrócenie uwagi dziecka. Spowoduje to także pojawienie się jednego dziecka w minigrze Happiest Day. Mangle's Quest Uruchomienie Minigry W drugiej nocy trzeba przełączyć się na CAM 07 i kliknąć na przyciski po lewej stronie w automacie z przodu. Klikamy po kolei prawy górny, prawy dolny, lewy górny i prawy dolny. Po tym przeniesiemy się do minigierki Pierwsze wyjście Gracz gra Mangle i musi uzbierać jej cztery części ciała, uważając, żeby nie wpaść na grube dziecko, które zakończy minigierkę, kiedy na nie wpadniemy. Po zebraniu wszystkich części pojawią się drzwi z napisem "Exit". Po przejściu ich, minigra się kończy. Zakończenie z ciastem Gracz musi ukończyć przedtem BB's Air Adventure (drugie wyjście). Trzeba będzie zebrać części i wyjść za pokój tuż przechodząc przez ścianę nad wyjściem. Jak gracz spadnie, będzie musiał skakać w lewo po czterech balonach. Wtedy pojawi sie ciasto, Mangle będzie musiała go dotknąć o czym minigierka się zakończy. Chica's Party Uruchomienie Minigierki Gracz w trzeciej nocy będzie musiał znaleźć cztery ukryte, czarne babeczki na CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04, CAM 06 i je kliknąć. Po tym przeniesiemy się do minigry. Pierwsze wyjście Gracz gra Toy Chicą ma za zadanie rozdać wszystkim płaczącym dzieciom babeczki. Gdy wszystkie dzieci je otrzymają, pojawią się drzwi z napisem "Exit", których przekroczenie zakończy minigierkę. Zakończenie z ciastem Trzeba będzie wziąć jedną babeczkę (nie można dawać jej płaczącym dzieciom, bo to uniemożliwi przejście nam dobrze minigry) i zanieść ją do dziecka, które będzie ukryte za lewą ścianą. Żeby ją znaleźć, trzeba przejść na najniższy poziom i ze schodka, który jest na górnej lewej, przejść w lewo. Po tym trzeba będzie podejść do dziecka i dać mu babeczkę. Po tym minigra się kończy. STAGE 01 Uruchomienie Minigry Gracz musi być podczas czwartej nocy i kliknąć przyciski na ścianie w biurze w kolejności: 3, 9, 5, 2, 4, 8 po czym się przeniesiemy do minigry. thumb Pierwsze wyjście Gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Golden Freddym i ma za zadanie wyjść z pokoju używając glitchy. Po chwili wędrówki między pokojami pojawią się drzwi, po których przejściu minigra się kończy. Zakończenie z ciastem Gracz musi podejść do lewej ściany, wtedy Golden Freddy wyjdzie po za pokój i będzie spadał na dół. Po chwili, GF trafi do płaczącego dzieciaka. Trzeba do niego podejść i minigra się zakończy. Minigra Glitch Uruchomienie minigry Gracz musi być w piątej nocy. Po ukończeniu poprzedniejszych minigier pojawi się na biurku figurka Shadow Bonniego. Po jej kliknięciu przeniesiemy się do minigry. Pierwsze wyjście W tej grze gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad fioletowym, zglitchowanym królikiem.. Jeśli będzie się klikało S będzie trafiał do różnych minigierek. By przejść tą grę trzeba wyjść za pomocą drzwi "Exit". Zakończenie z ciastem Fioletowy Bonnie musi znaleźć się w minigrze z BB. Jak tam się znajdzie musi wyjść po za pokój. Później gracz trafi do dziwnego fioletowego pokoju. Trzeba iść ciągle na prawo aż nie trafimy do martwego dzieciaka. Gdy do niego podejdziemy, gra się wyłączy. Happiest Day Uruchomienie Minigry Trzeba przełączyć się na CAM 03 i kliknąć rysunek Marionetki na prawej stronie. Po tym przeniesiemy się do minigry. Pierwsze wyjście Gracz steruje tam Marionetką który jest na przyjęciu. Za bardzo tam nie ma nic do roboty, można chodzić po budynku lub po prostu wyjść "EXIT" gdyż ta minigra istnieje tylko dla Good Endingu. Good Ending Jeśli graczowi się udało przejść tamte minigierki z "Zakończeniem do Good Endingu" to odblokował zakończenie z tej minigierki. Marionetka musi iść do końca pokoju (na prawo) i podejść do stołu. Wtedy pojawi się tort i dziecko stojące przy scianie (GF) przyjmuje kostium (ponieważ pojawia sie na nim maskaGF) i minigra się automatycznie wyłączy. Po tym wszystkie dzieci zostaną uwolnione a gracz zdobędzie trzecią gwiazdkę i Good Ending. Wersja mobilna Wersja mobilna posiada inne minigry niż oryginalna gra. Minigry dodatkowe zastępują minigry po zakończeniu nocy. Jedynie BB's Air Adventure to minigra, która wymaga wejścia podczas nocy. Postać nie może skakać, dlatego minigry są znacznie uproszczone. BB's Air Adventure Minigra aktywuje się w taki sam sposób jak w oryginalnej grze. Po naciśnięciu plakatu BB w CAM 08, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do minigry. Porusza się Balloon Boy'em a jego celem jest zebranie 8 balonów. Idąc w prawo, gracz widzi siedem balonów, a po złapaniu wszystkich pojawia się wyjście z minigry. Wracając do początku, gracz może przejść przez ścianę i spaść na dół. Na miejscu musi iść w prawo by złapać ostatni balon. Po złapaniu balona, w minigrze pojawiają się balony na których BB może stać i przejść nimi do płaczącego dziecka. Jeżeli gracz zdobył ciasto w minigrze "Mangle's Quest", będzie mógł je dać temu dziecku. Noc Pierwsza Po zakończeniu pierwszej nocy, aktywuje się minigra "Mangle's Quest". Poruszamy się Mangle po prostym pokoju. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej gry, nie ma tutaj biegnącego dziecka. Mangle musi iść w prawo, by zebrać cztery swoje części. Na końcu korytarza znajduje się wyjście, jednak animatronik może zawrócić. Pojawiając się na początku, gracz może zauważyć że zniknęła ściana i wyjść z pokoju. Mangle spada w dół i jeśli gracz zdobył balony w BB's Air Adventure - może trafić na balony, znajdujące się w prawej części pokoju. Jeżeli na nie wejdzie, będzie można dotrzeć do ciasta. Jeżeli jednak nie wejdzie się na balony, spadnie się na niższe piętro z którego można dotrzeć do drzwi i opuścić minigrę. Noc Druga Po zakończeniu drugiej nocy, aktywuje się minigra "Chica's Party". Poruszamy się Chicą po pokoju i musimy iść w prawo. Po drodze łapiemy dwie babeczki i trafiamy na spadek. Jeżeli gracz zdobył balony w BB's Air Adventure, spadając po lewej stronie znajdzie dróżkę z balonów. Prowadzi ona do płaczącego dziecka, któremu można dać ciasto. Jeżeli jednak gracz spadnie, trafi na dwójkę dzieci, którym może dać babeczki. Idąc w prawo zobaczy jeszcze dwie babeczki i wyjście z minigry. Noc Trzecia Noc Czwarta Noc Piąta Ciekawostki Nocne Minigry * Jeżeli gracz wystarczająco długo nie będzie podchodził do Safe Roomu, Purple Guy wyjdzie z Safe Roomu i zaatakuje animatronika, gdziekolwiek on będzie. ** Istnieje błąd, że jeśli Purple guy zaatakuje gdy animatronik znajduje się pod drzwiami Safe Roomu, ten przejdzie przez zabite deskami drzwi do łazienki. ** Chociaż wygląda na to, że Purple guy przyciąga animatroniki, żeby zniszczyć je z osobna, może on pojawić się w pokoju z wszystkimi animatronikami, jeżeli gracz długo nie wejdzie do Safe Roomu. ** Jeśli graczowi uda się przejść przez drzwi po próbie wejścia do Safe Roomu, Purpurowy przejdzie przez ścianę, by nas zaatakować. Minigry z Ciastem * W przeciwieństwie do innych gier Five Nights at Freddy's, ostatnia gwiazdka może zostać otrzymana przez gracza nawet przed otrzymaniem dwóch poprzednich. * Motyw minigier może nawiązywać do minigry z poprzedniej części gry, a konkretnie "Take cake to the Children". **Wszystkie modele zwykłych dzieci w minigrach mają zielone koszule, podobnie jak dzieci, którym Freddy daje ciasta w wymienionej minigrze. * Ciasto w minigrach przypomina te, które pojawia się na różnych rysunkach (na przykład w Holu Zachodnim w pierwszej grze. Mógł być to umyślny manewr lub po prostu przypadek związany ze stylem Scotta Cawthona. * BB's Air Adventure to minigra z największą liczbą możliwych rozwiązań. * Mangle Quest to jedyna minigra, w której nie musimy nikomu dać ciasta, a zabrać je stamtąd. Nawigacja Galeria en:Minigames Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Minigry